Uranus
Uranus '''is the 7th planet from the Sun and is unique since he rotates on his sides at 98° . This goes for his rings , rotation , moon's orbits and anything that Uranus owns . Him and Neptune are considered "brothers" as they have almost the same mass , size and composition and they are ice giants . Unfortunately , Uranus' name is very immature since it's got the name of a body part "anus" . But this name is ridiculously fitting as Uranus is a gas planet and farts are made of methane which is a type of gas . Speaking of methane... ...Uranus is blue because he's got methane in his atmosphere which given him the baby blue hue . His 27 moons are named after William Shakespeare's characters . Uranus is also the first planet discovered by using a telescope since no one could claim who discovered the other planets first which include Mercury , Venus , Mars , Jupiter and Saturn . Uranus and Neptune both can't be seen with the naked eye since they are simply too far away which is why Uranus was discovered . Bio Uranus isn't bothered about when people pronounce his name "Your anus" but he doesn't like it when they say he's named after a body part when , in reality , he was named after the Greek God Uranus . He doesn't do anything wrong to the other celestial bodies when they say that but he just states the facts Satellites All 27 satellites of Uranus are named after William Shakespeare's characters . His moon Miranda has some wacky surface features .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_(moon)#Surface_features # Cordelia # Ophelia # Bianca # Cressida # Desdemona # Juliet # Portia # Rosalind # Cupid # Belinda # Perdita # Puck # Mab # Miranda # Ariel # Umbriel # Titania # Oberon # Francisco # Caliban # Stephano # Trinculo # Sycorax # Margaret # Prospero # Setebos # Ferdinand Appearances Uranus1.png | Pre-Debut (Joke) Uranus2.png | Debut , Limbs were same as surface . Face tilted Uranus3.png | Face untilted , cartoony look Uranus4.png | Beta (Body only) Uranus5.png | Outline added with cleaner rings UURRAANNUUSS.png | Added storms + WAWS assets Uranus pose 2019 February watermarked.png | More realistic 101119 Uranus pfp.png | Current Uranus' pre-debut was just a small blue sphere with a small black outline with the appearance of a butt to show the silly name of the planet . His debut was Uranus from real life and his face is tilted at 98 degrees to real Uranus that's tilted at 98 degrees . His limbs are also the same colour as his surface . Uranus' 2nd debut was more cartoony but his surface is a solid cyan blue . His 3rd debut was a solid blue with a darker outline with thicker rings but closer to the planet itself . His 4th debut was more detailed as a shadow was added along with additional storms to make it "un-bland." His 5th and final debut was him in still a cartoony style but realistic . Beta Uranus' beta appearance was like his 2nd debut but the rings are too far away from the planet itself and the fill is darker than the outline . This was never used . Basis '''bold = Character Uranus is based of the real life Uranus . He is based off the 1986 image of Uranus by Voyager 2 as it's the only good quality image of Uranus . Despite the 1986 image being the image with the best quality , Uranus isn't shown with his rings . An image from 1998 shows an infrared image of Uranus with rings . These rings weren't portrayed on Uranus as being portrayed with one thick ring when Uranus has 13 rings . Like Saturn , Uranus' rings orbit the planet with an axial tilt being the same as the planet's tilt . 98 degrees . Uranus from 1986 (With an almost realistic colour) doesn't have enough details to make it stand out so Uranus is quite bland to look at . The best amount of details are the different shades of baby blue . Category:Uranus Category:Jovian Category:Ice Giant Category:Male Category:Rings Category:Planet with moons Category:Planet Category:Oberon Category:Titania Category:Umbriel Category:Ariel Category:Miranda Category:Characters